Finding Love in Unknown Places
by xXxJBieber30194FanaticxXx
Summary: Lola has been through so many heart breaks, but is there still one guy out there that really does care about her?
1. The Fiery Kiss

**Lola's POV**

Why does this always happen to me? Every time I fall for a guy, he ends up being and ass by cheating on me with a slutty girl. I know I'm being a little harsh, but it's true. It always happens, and it just so happened, _again._

**Flashback**

I'm walking towards Butler Hall, to go meet up with Zoey and Nicole, when I see Vince Blake with another girl. AND THEIR KISSING! I stomp up to them and yank him off of her.

"What the hell is going on over here?" I yell. Vince just stutters. "I...Uhh....umm...I don...I don't know..." "Yea right, Vince, I know you know what the fuck is going on. You're cheating on me, your girlfriend, with this slut!" I yell. "I am not a slut, you BITCH!" the "slut" yells at me, before smacking me straight in the mouth. Oh no the hell she didn't. This slutty bitch is about to get it.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?" I yell. Then I punch her straight in the jaw. Nice one! I see blood gushing out of her mouth now. She's crying. Vince is comforting her! How dare him! He's mine, not hers!

"Vince, what the hell are you doing? You're my boyfriend, not hers! You're supposed to comfort me, not the slut! That isn't how it works!" I yell. He just looks at me dumbfounded. "You know what? I don't have time for this. I'm getting the fuck out of here. It's over Vince. Have a nice life with your new slut." I say before walking away.

**End of Flashback**

That was a week ago. Vince and I haven't talked since. He's dating the slut now. Her name is Stephanie, but I call her 'Slut'anie. Everyone thinks I'm weird cause I call her that, but I don't fucking give a damn.

I suddenly hear "Baby" by Justin Bieber blasting from my purse. It has to be either Zoey or Nicole. That ringtone is only set for their texts. I check it and I notice that it is, in fact, Nicole. I read it.

_**(Bold is Lola, italics is Nicole.)**_

_Hey Lola, where are you?_

**Walking around campus, why?**

_Cause the whole gang is in the lounge playing truth or dare if you want to play with us._

**OK. I guess I'll come because I have nothing better to do. **

_OK. See you in a few minutes. Bye!_

**Bye! **

I slide my phone shut and put it back in my purse. I head towards the lounge. Well, this should be fun.

**PCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCAPCA**

I finally get there and open the doors, only to hear Nicole do her signature scream. Then I hear someone else tell her to just do the freaking dare and get over it. I just roll my eyes.

I finally reach them, and see Nicole crying. "What did you guys make her do?" I ask. "It's Logan's fault." Zoey said. "Logan, what happened?" I ask him. "Nothing, all I did was say to delete all the guys' numbers in her phone, except her dad's, her brother's, and mine, Chase's, and Michael's. No big deal." He said, before doing his stupid smirk. God I hate that smirk. It's so dumb. I don't even know why he does it. No one thinks it's cute.

"Logan, that was really mean. You know she's addicted to guys." I say. I smack him in the arm. "Oww!" he yells. I go over to Nicole to comfort her.

"Okay, well, since Lola's here now, we can continue the game." Chase said, while spinning the bottle. It landed on Michael. "OK Michael," Chase said, "truth or dare?" "I pick dare." "OK, I dare you to kiss Nicole." Mine and Zoey's eyes went wide. Nicole looked like she was gonna pass out.

You see, Nicole has a secret crush on Michael, so if she kisses him, there is no doubt that she won't faint on me.

Michael glanced at Chase, then at Nicole, then at Chase again. He finally says something. "OK. I'll do it."

He gets up. Nicole is just staring at him, shocked out of belief. He gets closer, and I notice her arms are starting to shake a little, meaning she's getting nervous. I don't blame her. If my crush kissed me, I'd be going crazy too.

He finally reaches her. He sits down next to her. She looks at him. He looks at her. He begins to lean towards her just as she begins to lean towards him. Their lips touch. It was a fast kiss, but I can tell they both liked it.

Logan grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on me. Oh great, what is he gonna make me do?

"OK, Lola, truth or dare?" he says. I think before bravely saying dare. He smirks evilly at me. I begin to get nervous. "Alright, I dare you to make out with me for 5 minutes." My whole face turns white. My hands get sweaty. My eyes are bulging out of my head and my mouth is gaped open. I wanna make a run for it, but my legs won't move. "Well, you gonna do it?" he asks with that dumb smirk again. I sigh. I might as well get it over with.

He's lying on the sofa by himself. I walk over to him and stare at him for a moment. He figures out why I'm staring at him. "I'm not getting up Lola. You gotta lie down on top of me and make out with me." He says with the biggest sadistic grin on his face. I bet you his sick mind is enjoying this right now.

I climb on top of him. I lean down as he leans forward. Our lips touch, and that's when it happens. I feel a big spark between our lips and that kiss and I know he felt it to, because he flips us over and sticks his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues are fighting for dominance now.

We would have kept making out longer, if Zoey wouldn't have yelled. "GUYS! It's been 8 minutes! STOP!" He quickly climbs off of me. We move away from each other. He and I are now sitting on opposite ends of the sofa.

Then Michael asks what I know we were all thinking. "What the hell was that?

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter! Please review! Thanks!**

**xXxJBieber30194FanaticxXx **


	2. The Beach

**Lola's POV**

Wow. It's been a few weeks since that kiss between me and Logan and I still can't get it out of my head. I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I do. It's uncontrollable. I think I might actually have stronger feelings for him than I thought. I mean have always thought he was cute, but now I feel something more.

These past few weeks have been a mess. Logan and I don't talk much like we used to. Whenever we see each other, we say hi or smile, and then walk away. Nothing more. Nothing less. It's like he purposely wants to ignore me. Sometimes I cry about it when everyone else is asleep. Or I just go down to the beach and think about things. It helps me cope better with what is going on. Sometimes I don't even eat. I don't remember the last time I had a real meal. Usually I just get a coffee or a muffin and call it a day.

My friends are really worried about me. Zoey keeps trying to get me to sit down and talk to Logan, but every time I try, he just walks away. I really hope this passes over soon, because I really want my friend back. Not that me and Logan were ever friends. But he was the only person I could go and talk to when I had a really big problem that needed solved. He gave me great advice. I really miss that.

I'm wandering around the beach, thinking. I've been walking for a few hours, and my feet begin to hurt, so I sit down. I didn't notice that someone sat next to me until I felt a jacket go around me. I didn't have to look to know it was Logan. I smelt his unforgettable cologne on his jacket. I looked over at him. Apparently I was crying because he wiped about three tears from my face.

"Lola, we need to talk." He finally said. "Oh, really? Because I haven't been trying to get you're attention for the last few weeks?" I said a little harsh. He looked hurt by that. "I'm sorry. It's just…I've been trying to get your attention a lot in the last few days and you keep ignoring me. How do you think that made me feel Logan? Because if you don' know, I'll gladly tell you." I said a little softer, but firmly. He just stared blankly at me. "Fine, since you apparently lost your ability to talk to me, then I guess I'll tell you. Logan, you made my life living hell. I felt like shit. I can't even begin to explain how I felt when you wouldn't talk to me." He still couldn't talk. I continued. "Logan, that kiss was amazing. And don't tell me you didn't feel that spark because I know you did. Otherwise you wouldn't have kept kissing me." He still keeps staring at me. "Logan say something. Please." I'm beginning to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was being a total jerk. I really hope you can forgive me." He said finally. "How can I be so sure that you won't hurt me again?" I say, trying to hold back more tears. "I really don't know." He says. "If you really don't know then I guess I'll be leaving." I say getting ready to get up. "Lola wait." He says. I turn around. "What? Do you want you're jack…?" Before I can finish, I feel two soft, cold lips on mine. He's kissing me again, but more passionately, rather than with lust like last time. I kiss him back just as passionately. He gently pushes me down in the sand. He likes my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly let him in. We're fighting for dominance now. My hands are running through his soft, curly hair. He stops kissing me to run kisses down my neck. He kisses back up my neck and kisses me on my lips one more time before stopping and looking at me. "Can you believe I won't hurt you now?" he says. "Yes." He smiles and kisses me again.

I think we we're kissing for about 5 minutes before I finally stop him. "We need to get back." I say. He kisses me again. "Logan I'm serious." I say between kisses. He kisses down my neck again. "Lo…Logan…we…need to…stop." I say, struggling with my words. My mind is blank right now. He stops. "Come to my dorm with me." He says. "Logan, what If we get caught? What about Chase and Michael?" I say. "Michael is staying at Lisa's dorm tonight and Chase is visiting his mom and dad for a week. We'll be alone." He says smiling. "I'm not so sure about this Logan. I don't want to do anything I'll regret in the long run." I say. "We won't do anything you don't want to do. I promise." I think about it some more. "Well, one night couldn't hurt." He's smiling now. "Come on, let's go." I smile now. We get up and head off towards Brenner Hall. (**A.N. - I'm not so sure if that's his dorm building, but I remember it from the show, so we'll use it.****) **

How did I get so lucky?


	3. The Elevator Surprise

**Lola's POV**

**Last Chapter**

"We need to get back." I say. He kisses me again. "Logan I'm serious." I say between kisses. He kisses down my neck again. "Lo…Logan…we…need to…stop." I say, struggling with my words. My mind is blank right now. He stops. "Come to my dorm with me." He says. "Logan, what If we get caught? What about Chase and Michael?" I say. "Michael is staying at Lisa's dorm tonight and Chase is visiting his mom and dad for a week. We'll be alone." He says smiling. "I'm not so sure about this Logan. I don't want to do anything I'll regret in the long run." I say. "We won't do anything you don't want to do. I promise." I think about it some more. "Well, one night couldn't hurt." He's smiling now. "Come on, let's go." I smile now. We get up and head off towards Brenner Hall.

**Chapter 3**

We're walking to his dorm now. It's silent, but it's a comfortable silence. Sort of like in a movie, and the girl will be smiling after the boy nudges her, but they don't say anything. They just smile. Well, that's how it feels right now, except that Logan didn't nudge me. We're just walking towards Brenner in complete, beautiful silence. He grabs my hand. I look over at him and he's smiling at me. I smile back.

We finally reached Brenner Hall. He holds the door open for me. That was so unlike Logan Reese. The Logan I know would never hold a door for a girl. Not even his mother. He's making progress with his egotistical self. He's becoming a gentleman. I like that.

He lives on the top floor, so we have to ride the elevator. Not that I mind. Once the elevator door closes, he starts talking. "So, whatcha wanna do? Wanna watch a movie or something?" he asks. "I don't know. What do you wanna do?" I say back. He smirks. "Oh, I don't know..." he trails off and grabs my waist. I smile. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Reese?" I playfully smack him as I ask this. He leans closer. "I'm trying to make out with a hot girl. Do you know anyone in particular?" he smirked again. "Oh, I can probably think of someone." I lean closer to him. We're like 2 inches apart now. He closes the gap between us and gently kisses me. We were making out for a good 2 minutes before the doors opened, revealing...Vince. He stared at us for a good minute before clearing his throat, making us stop to look at him. "Umm...hey." Vince sheepishly says. "Oh. Sorry about that. We forgot we were still in the elevator. We're gonna go now." I say before pulling Logan out the elevator. We're running down the hall laughing until we reach his room door. He pulls out his key and unlocks the door. We open it to reveal a shocking sight...

**OHH! CLIFFIE! What exactly did they walk in on? REVIEW! ****(Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't updated this story in a while. I had to give you something.)**


End file.
